Dead? Hah, Far from it!
by Bordity
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto never really had a happy life, but when the fated day of his death came, you couldn't really associate it with anything near even an easy and peaceful death, even so, he returned, but what does going to hell do to a person, well.. you'll just have to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Blood would paint the moonlight streets of Konoha, as a small child would run from hundreds of haunting shadows to his end.

* * *

_''Am I wanted,''_  
_A tear drops._  
_''Am I needed,''_  
_A tear drops._

_''Why does everyone hate me?''_

This was what went through a young blonds mind as he received another strong uppercut from an enraged villager,''bastard,'' He heard said villager utter as some of this blood splattered onto him.

Surely such a scene didn't go unnoticed, and such is shown by the slowly gathering crowd around the two, ''Abomination, Monster, Freak!'' they shouted.

Sadly though, the villager wasn't the one they were addressing, it was the young blond, Uzumaki Naruto. You see, this was not the "good" type of crowd , it wasn't one that held people who were worrying over the 6 year old's condition, oh no, this was more of a mob, a mob to whom such abuse was like a sweat treat after a long day of work. Or in their case, long years of glares, cold indifference and any type of physiological torture.

As the child finally gained some reprieve from his beating, he was able to gaze upon this mob, no less than two hundred cold hateful eyes gazed right back at him, and under the heavy pressure of their concentrated hatred and abusive shouts, he was able to whimper, ''Am I?... I don't know anymore.''

As the blond lay there, attempting to remain motionless, and not allow his eyes to roam over his probable future abusers or in a more appropriate term, murderers, he tried to ignore his screaming body.

Broken ribs, a fractured skull, multiple bruises and deep cuts, those were the least of his problems, the most were centered around the slowly advancing men who harbored sharp kunai and hungry looks, in all simplicity, Uzumaki Naruto, was fucked.

And as thoughts of hopelessness slowly clouded his mind, he was suddenly released by the cold embrace of unconsciousness, forgetting all his pains, including the kunai lodged in his skull that caused this reprieve.

He allowed himself to sleep, even with the murderous villagers surrounding him, after all, after such an experience, who wouldn't want to sleep with all the injuries this child sustained, the kunai to the head was just what finally flipped the switch, however, the question is, what did this switch turn off, and what did it turn on.

A sure answer would be the sudden eruption of crimson boiling chakra that engulfed the immediate area , burning flesh, clothing and bone, or to put it simply, turning at least half the mob surrounding the chakra spouting blond to nothing, not even leaving piles of dust, simply a heavily scorched earth.

Now what may be running through most minds, was where was the hokage, why wasn't he here, it wasn't the matter of having the heavy blood-lust of the kyuubi being released to bring this consideration, for usually before anyone could seriously injure the blond pariah, the third would be there with several squads of anbu stopping them, so where was he now, when the blond was well on his way to death.

Well, the blonds usual savior was being distracted, and successfully so, by the civilian council no less. That is until the menacing pressure of the kyuubi reached him and the pieces of the puzzle came together. The meeting of tonight wasn't urgent or even important, meaning its original scheduled time, the next morning could have remained.

This is where the thirds suspicions began to arise, the constant attempt at prolonging the meeting made them stronger, and the blood-lust assured that they were true, this distraction was meant to separate him from Naruto.

Once everything clicked, the third was already half way to Naruto's destination, several squads of anbu following behind, realizing that ignoring tonight's events might have not been in their or the villages best interests, that was only solidified when they arrived at Uzumaki's location.

Scorched, blackened and in some cases burning earth, that was what remained after the sudden eruption of the kyuubi's yokai, most of the mob had either been vaporized or had already fled, yet considering all these facts, the most frightening was, there was no sign of Naruto, no sign of any blazing yokai, and most definaitly no sign of kyubbi.

This obviously caused panic. For some this meant that the kyuubi had taken over the child and fled to safety. For others it meant someone might have kidnapped the child. But one thing everyone considered but refused to believe was the death the demon container, the thought that the highly concentrated chakra had just vaporized the child like the rest of the faceless villagers.

But the Third knew better. So instead of falling into thoughts of despair, danger and the such, he fell into action, shouting orders, ''Anbu squad 5, I want you to search the market district, Anbu Squad 3, search the training grounds, Anbu squad 11, search the forest of death, and Anbu squad 9, I want you to set a perimeter around the village, no one leaves until this situation is resolved."

Each command was followed by the poof of chosen squad. Until the old Kage was left to his own devices, slowly moving towards the Hokage tower, deep in thought, a depiction of such thought would be, what was going on, was the seal broken? where was Naruto? and what did this mean for Konoha?


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of cracks and crashes was what the Blond Uzumaki suddenly awoke to, fearful of what was going on, of what was coming after him. No matter where he was, there was always someone after him, someone else to hurt him, to take a meaningless act of vengeance upon the "demon".

Oh the blond knew about the kyuubi, he knew he was the container, a drunk slip by one of the villagers had allowed him to learn such information, and till this day, his blood boiled when he thought of the treatment he received.

He was supposed to be the container of the strongest of all tailed beasts, a weapon of mass destruction.

So why the fuck did they purposely try to push him to the limit of his sanity? Did they want him to turn into what they labeled him as? dumbfucks.

That aside, he was curious about his current situation, last he remembered, he was on the verge of death, looking like a war survivor, so where did all the pains and injuries go? where was the excruciating feel of torn muscles and broken bones? Well that was what he wanted to know.

But the most peculiar of all was his current location, a sewer like corridor that was falling apart, spiderweb cracks covering every surface, slowly breaking away at walls, the floor and the ceiling. How did he get here? did they throw him into a near demolished sewer in a last act of cruelty, no they would rather burn him at a stake..

Just thinking about it made the child shiver. Aside from that, he felt a presence, something powerful, a sort of ominous pressure that compelled him to move further into the the broken and desolate corridor.

And so he did, amazingly avoiding every falling wall or ceiling piece, noting how the damage would become much more obvious and continuous the further he went, until he finally reached the end of the corridor, a massive room, one that was also quickly falling to oblivion.

Yet despite all of what was occurring around the young Uzumaki, only one thing caught his attention, the massive and seemingly dimming crimson eyes hiding behind almost rusted golden bars, such eyes that seemed to stare right at his being.

**"So you have finally graced me with your presence, host." **A deep voice seemed to emanate from the darkness of the cell or might I say cage.

"The k k-kyuubi.. HAH, so this is supposedly my mind? or is it an inner dimension created by the seal, I'd hate to have a mind like this after all, gives a new meaning to mind in the gutter.. Eh who cares, I'm probably dying aren't I?" The blond more or less thought out loud.

**"Brave are we not? I would think your fear should surface now, that sweet sweet sensation of weakness"**

"Why be afraid when you're already dead, all that's left is far me to be dragged to hell, eh fuzzball?"

**"FUZZBALL! YOU DARE NAME ME SO! PUNY HUMAN!" **The massive fox roared as his angry tone seemed to reverberate around the room, causing the destruction to actually speed up, and the golden bars to further crack.

"PUNY HUMAN! YOU DARE NAME ME SO! Yeah that's how you sound fuzzball, so why don't just lower the tone and let me die in peace, its the least you can do... Scratch that, its probably the most you will do." The blond replied mockingly.

But the blond's smirking face slowly turned to a frown as the fox seemingly grinned behind its rusted bars, something was wrong. There was sudden creaking of the golden bars holding the demon back, and a seemingly sudden stop to the destruction that filled the sewer not a minute ago. Following this was a foreboding silence only broken by the poison tipped growl of the demon fox;

**"Oh a jester to the bitter end? Good.. You can feel it, can't you? Its the end for you! Your village failed, your Yondaime failed, I am finally free!** Laughter followed the fox's mocking exclamation, allowing everything it spoke of to sink into the blond.

**There will be nothing sweeter than watching as you are consumed by my soul! YOU ARE MINE, YOUR BODY IS MINE, YOUR EXISTENCE IS MINE TO ERASE! I WILL NOT BE IMPRISONED BY A MERE HUMAN CHILD! **

The mad exclamation was followed by the gates of the demon fox's cage flying off of their hinges, disintegrating as they flew, and allowing boiling crimson chakra to flood the massive room. Drowning the stone faced silent blond and burning away at the already destroyed walls and floors of the sewer.

* * *

All that surrounded him was pure darkness, his senses were blank, his mind was blank.

Nothing; that was the only word that could describe the situation, there was nothing, and that nothingness, that blank quiet phantom was slowly creeping at the fire in his soul, the fire that was slowly burning out.

No!

He would not allow this, he would not give up, he would not let them have the satisfaction!

_"This isn't the end!" _He shouted, he would survive!

The kyubbi would not have his body, it was his to keep! Demon or not, he would defeat it, this was not a choice for it! HE WAS THE JAILER! and he would force the beast to surrender, It would learn who was the master!

And so he pushed, he fought the creeping phantom, he fought the kyubbi, he fought his own death, Uzumaki Naruto would not surrender to something as meaningless as "dying", he would prevail, and he would show everyone, they messed with the wrong demon!

* * *

It seemed like centuries had passed, but progress was explosive, the fire in the blonds soul was blazing as hot as the flames of hell, and he was pushing even harder now, wrenching control from whatever bindings held him, and regaining his mind, regaining his own thoughts, and growing even stronger. Dominating the now weak concept of nothing surrounding him. Dominating the supposedly almighty Demon lord.

And then something snapped.

* * *

As the battle raged, a massive sphere of chakra seemed to appear in a desolate burning plain, with earth as barren as the dead who walked it, and sky as red as fresh blood...

This was hell.

* * *

The Uzumaki's mind was overloaded with knowledge that was not his own, his body with power that was not his own, and his soul simply merged with another.

It is said that two heads are better than one, but no one thought of the consequence of merging a child and a prehistoric aged demon, the results were instantaneous, a spasm that rolled over the small blond's pale and scarred body, ending with a complete dismemberment of his being into particles.

A truly bitter end to our hero, after so much fighting was this his end?

_**"AGHHH"**_

The sudden roar was followed by a massive explosion, causing the vile sphere of yokai to turn into a pillar worthy of reaching the heavens. Yet this flair of power only lasted a second, for at a highly irregular rate, the yokai compressed, growing smaller and smaller, until it formed a vague outline of a human body, the body of a child.

It seems the gods still have use of this child.


End file.
